coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8898 (6th May 2016)
Plot With Amy’s help, Steve puts the finishing touches to his romantic dinner table. Phelan arrives home to be confronted by Eileen with the damning video footage. Feigning surprise, Phelan makes out that he found all the receipts for the gear and realising it was all legitimate, sold it on Jason’s behalf for £2,000. Rana assures Zeedan she only flirted with other men to make him jealous. Flattered, Zeedan softens towards her and invites her to dinner. Amy finds Michelle in the Rovers' back yard and telling her how much her dad loves her, leads her inside for her romantic dinner. Todd refuses to apologise to Phelan unless he sees the supposed receipts but Eileen refuses to back him up. Amy plays the violin (badly) for Steve and Michelle as they eat. Billy tells Todd that he's only turning Eileen and Jason against him by his actions. A nervous Sophie joins Kate and Caz in the pub. They all agree to scratch the past and be mates. Eileen and Phelan come into the Rovers and Todd, on Billy's advice, apologises and offers a truce. Jason’s stunned to discover how much Tony has left him. Phelan’s interest is piqued. Eileen makes derogatory comments about Tony and Jason tells her stay away from the funeral. Gemma makes eyes at Jason across the bar. Todd admits to Billy that his apology was a lie and he spotted Phelan's interest in Jason's legacy. Phelan tells Jason he'll help him deal with his financial matters. Michelle admits to Steve how much she missed him while he was in Spain and how hurt she was that he seemed to have no interest in coming home. Steve assures her she’s everything to him. Caz implores Sophie not to take Kate from her. She’s taken aback. After one drink too many, Jason makes an awkward pass at Eva but she turns him down. Sarah tells Kylie she reckons Harry can sense his dead father’s presence in the house and she needs to move away. Kylie does her best to calm her down. Zeedan and Rana enjoy their dinner. Leanne tells him to watch himself with her. Jason focuses his drunken attention on Gemma. She’s thrilled and readily follows him home as Eva warns him he'll regret it. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Liz McDonald until 29th June 2016 as Beverley Callard left to focus on health issues. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Steve tries to win Michelle over with a romantic meal, Liz plans to go to Spain as she can't deal with the bad atmosphere in the run up to Tony's funeral; and Phelan tries to smooth things over with Eileen after being confronted with the damning video footage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,420,000 viewers (14th place - this was the lowest rated episode of the year). Category:2016 episodes